Naruto Sparda: A demon's worst nightmare
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: Ignored by his parents in favor of his sister, Naruto was always in the shadows. With the soul of Kyubbi in him, the powers of Sparda the dark knight, and his determination, he will take the world by storm.  PowerfulNaruto Halfdemon-Naruto NarutoXHarem
1. Preview

**Naruto Sparda: A demon's worst nightmare**

_Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Sparda_

A figure slashed another of the demon puppet in half. He rolled to dodge another that tried to attack him from behind.

_My name used to be Naruto Namikaze, son of the Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage of konohagakure, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, one of the survivors of Uzugakure, the land of Whirlpool. I had a twin sister named Natsumi. Unfortunately I was always ignored._

He jumped into the air, and took out his guns. While upside down, he channeled **youki** into them. He opened fire and shot a barrage of chakra bullets into the demon puppets wooden skulls.

_You see, on the day of mine and my sisters birth, the demon __**Kyuubi no Kitsune**__ attack our village of Konoha. There was nothing that could stop it, so my father did the only thing he could do. He took me and Natsumi and used a special technique that splitted the demon's soul and power out of it's body. He seal Kyuubi's soul into me and it's power into Natsumi._

He yelled in pain when one of the bastards slashed his back with it's sword. In anger, he turned, grabbed the puppets head and trusted his blade into it's chest. He then used the body as a shield from the bullets of a **marionette **that has a gun. Wanting to finish this fast, he began to gather youki into his body.

_Natsumi was treated as a hero, while I was ignored. She was treated with love, while I was in the shadows. The only friends I had were a couple of kunoichis, my best friends, not to mention the family that runs the ramen shop, Ichiraku. Still, it was great hanging with them. They weren't being nice to me because of who my father was, but because they saw a sad boy who needed company. When the kunoichis were on mission and/or Ichiraku's would be closed, I would hang with my 'soulmate' as she puts it. Ironic that she is actually the one who attack the village in the first place._

With a yell, he shot a blast of demon energy, killing the demon puppets once and for all. He sighed, stood up and began the walk to the next door. When he enters, he saw more **marinette**. He goaned in annoyance.

_Kyuubi was actually the one who taught my how to walk, and talk, while my 'mother' was busy with Natsumi. Kyuubi has always been there for me. When I heard about her attack on the village, I didn't hate her. I asked her about it. She told me that she was being controlled by a mad man called Madara Uchiha. Now I knew that not all Uchihas were bad, since I am friends with a lot of Uchihas, like my friend Sasuki Uchiha, her brother Itachi, and their mother, not to mention my second 'kaa-san' Mikoto Uchiha. I even make the every stict clan head, Fugaku smile._

Having finished with the enemies, he continued walking. He then when he saw a sculpture of an agonized woman with a sword impaled through her chest. He then hears a voice,

_**"I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and their sweat their eternal loyalty to me."**_

Suddenly, the statue disappeared and the sword shot out and impaled the guy through the chest. He fell backwards, onto the floor.

_Even though I have many friends, there is just one thing I wanted. My parents' love. Unfortunately, they give all their attention to Natsumi, even started teaching her how to be a ninja when she was 5. On every birthday, all the attention is on her and she had hundreds of gifts given, while I'm in the shadows, ignored._

He lay there on the floor. Motionless. Then his fingers twitch. His eyes snap open. He begins to push himself up, which was hard to do with a sword being through you chest and stuck on the floor beneath you. He pushes up, which causes blood to gush out. He slids up the blade, blood shooting everywhere. His boody going up, like he was possesed. He slids through the handle, blood hitting the walls. Finally free, he hunches over, trying to keep balance, his wounds healing. He spins around and grabs the handle. Blue lightning shoots through Alastor, and travels through his body. He holds the sword in the air with both hands and with a blast of electricity, destroys the glass window that was above him.

_However, on one night. One birthday night. One __**special **__night. Something happened that changed my life forever. I died, but lived. A mysterious church appeared out of nowhere. Inside I met __**him**__. Someone that actually showed me a father's love. Someone that gave my a purpose. In exchange for my humanity, I became his son. His legacy. His sign that will show the world, that even __**demons can cry**__._

Glass fell around him as he hold Alastor in his hand. He then twirls the sword around, testing it. He nods in approval and throws the sword in the air, kicks the top of the handle, its spins in the air, and grabs the handle and put it in his back, where it sticks. Lightning coarsing through it.

_That night Naruto Namikaze died. That night was a sign of a new begining. That night __**Naruto Sparda**__ was born. That night, demons that cause trouble, will meet their worst nightmare._

The guy spots a door to his left, he walks to it and opens it. He steps inside.

He then spots more demons around. He smirks "Hello gentelman, allow me to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki Sparda, age 10, and demon hunter."

The demons attack.

Naruto gives them a foxy grin, and takes his guns out. "Lets rock!"


	2. Chapter 1: His name is Sparda REWRITE

**I am rewriting this chapter because some people are asying that Naruto forgave his family to easy, so I will make it different.**

**Naruto Sparda: A demon's worst nightmare**

**Chapter 1: His name is Sparda**

" " normal talking

**" " demonic talking**

' ' normal thinking

**' 'demonic thinking**

**-**Scene Change**-**

Time Change

**I dont own Naruto or Devil May Cry. WARNING! there might be some BLEACH & DBZ crossover!**

**(The first couple of paragraphs, I 'borrowed' and reworded from 'Jarl2425' so half credit goes to him, read his story "The dragon buji" and study the wordings between mine and his. The stuff that is not in his story, are mine.**

**P.S~ SORRY JARL2425!)**

Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Namikaze were watching with pride as ther 5 year old daughter, Natsumi, go through the basic katas of a taijutsu. Curently they were in the backyard of the Namikaze estate, which was 10 yards and the house was 4 story. Natsumi was doing sloppy. However, her parents didn't care, in their eyes their _little princess_ was doing great.

When she was finished, Natsumi turned to her parents "Tou-chan! Kaa-chan! How was that?" she asked. Natsumi had red hair like her mother that reached her mid-shoulders, and dark blue eyes.

Minato walked up to her daughter and picked her up in a hug. "You're getting better every time Natsumi! Carry on like that and you'll be the best kunoichi in Konoha in no time!" Minato is a fairly tall fair-skinned man. He has bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair with the addition of jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His normal attire consists of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a jonin flak jacket, and a hitai-ate on his forehead. He smiled fondly at her as he put her back on the ground.

Kushina knelt down and embraced her daughter "You were great Natsumi; we're both very proud of you." Kushina had fair skin, and violet eyes. She had a slender but highly feminine build. She wore a loose-fitting dress with an apron and a black band on her left hand. She has long, bright-red hair, that reaches down to her calves with stands that frame both sides of her face that was parted to the left of her face by a hair clip. On her feer are heeled kunoichi sandals. Dusting of the durt from Natsumi's clothes, she turned around and pushed her toward the large house.

"Come on! That's enough training for today! Let's go get something to eat!"

**(Alright, from now, the stuff written is mine!)**

While the three were walking inside, they never notice someone sitting on the roof edge, watching them. The person was none other than Naruto Namikaze, he was a small carbon copy of his father, except he had 3 whisker marks on his cheeks. However that was just an illusion Kyuubi made to hide his true appearance. It has been 6 months since the '_incident_' happened, and only a few people knew what happened. His parents were not one of them.

Naruto smirked "What a bunch of fools! "Oh! You're getting better every time Natsumi. Carry on like that and you'll be the best kunoichi in Konoha in no time!" Please!"

**"If you're done. Remember you need to meet Anko at trainig ground 44 in a few minutes." said the fox in his head.**

Naruto sigh "Alright, alright. By the way Kyuubi, when do you thing we should leave?"

**Kyuubi thought about it for a minute "I say in about 3 years. You still have to let your devil blood and youki settle in. If you encounter any demons too soon, it could be bad."**

Naruto nodded "Gotcha." he then got up "Well, better got meet hebi-hime" with that he used one of the techniques Kyuubi thought him over the years. He is as strong as a gennin, and can even do jutsus. However he preffers to use his spiritual attacks and demonic attacks. Spiritual energy is denser than chakra and easier to manipulate. Demonic energy {youki} is harder to control, but far stronger than chakra.

"**Sonido**!" and disappeared in a static sound

**-**Training Groung 44 (Forest of Death)**-**

Naruto appeared outside the forest and entered. It was quiet and peaceful. One would feel at peace here and drop their gaurd.

Not Naruto

Shuriken shot out of the trees. Naruto dodged and took out his pistols. One was black, Ebony; and the other was silver, Ivory. They both had seals around them, one was a silence seal, and another was a summoning seal that summons bullets from a pocket dimension, where millions of more bullets are stored. "Say hello to my favorite ladies." When one pull of the trigger, Naruto fired rapid shots of chakra compressed bullets at the approaching shuriken. The shuriken stood no change.

"Not bad gaki." said a voice from the surroundings "Lets see how you defend your self aganst this." suddenly snakes shot out.

"**Rain Storm!**" Naruto jumped into the air and rapidly shot the snakes bellow him. When he landed, he saw more snakes coming his way "**Rapid Shot!**" he quickly click off shots, resulting in a large number of bullets being fired at the approaching snakes.

Soon the snakes lay on the floor, dead. He then heard a rustle of leaves and turned to see Anko. "Not bad brat. Now lets try taijutsu." she then shot foward.

Naruto ducked under a spin kick, and tried an uppercut which Anko dodge. Naruto then launched a punch aimed at he stomach. Anko blocked the punch and recounter it with one of her own. Naruto dodge and jumped away, however before he could think, Anko appeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut. Naruto coughed up some blood.

"Come one gaki, is that all you've got! I thought you wanted to be strong! I thought you wanted to make your own clan and become respected! You said that one day you would live this village and become a demon hunter! became feared like your father!{not Minato} Stand up and fight, Naruto Sparda!" yelled Anko, punching him with every sentence.

Naruto got up and his eyes glowed with power and determination. With chunnin level speed, Naruto shot foward and delivered a powerful punch to Anko's abdomen. Anko coughed up blood, and crinched in pain, she could feel a few ribs brake from that blow. To bad for her, Naruto wasn't done. He once again disappeared and kicked her back sending her flying. He then used **Sonido** and appeared in front of Anko and kicked her up in the air. He again used **Sonido** and appeared next to her, with a kick he sent Anko flying backwards, he once again disappeared and kicked her to ground, then up, backwards, down. He kept doing this twice, and when finished, sent her flying.

**THUD!**

Anko crashed to the ground, she had cuts all over her and was breathing heavily. Naruto then appeared next to her and kneeled. "Hey, Anko. You ok? Sorry I did that to you."

He then clapped his hands "**Keikatsu!**"**{**Opening Revival!**} **he places his hands over Anko's body. Her body then glows, and all her wounds start to heal.

When he was done, Anko got up "Nice trick gaki. Want to go get some dango." she uses the puppy eyes to get him to agree.

Naruto sighed. _'I just know that my gama-chan will be skinny before I can even blink.'_ however, not wanting to make Anko sad he nodded.

Anko smiled, grabbed his hand and led him to her favorite shop _'Works every time.'_

**-**Namikaze House**-**

Naruto was lying in his bed, thinking about what he'll do when he leaves the village.

**"It would be better to get some sleep." said Kyuubi**

_"Sorry, just thinking about how everything changed so fast. First I was a nobody. Now I'm a half-devil with the blood of a legendary demon. Can you believe it, a devil, something that are stronger than demons. Not to mention becoming a son of 'the' Sparda, someone even more powerful than the buji." thought Naruto_

_**"I know, but what did I teach about power?"**_

_"'Too much power will make you arrogant if you can't control it. Arrogance will only lead you to your death.'"_

_**"Thats right. I don't want my son/brother/best friend to become like that bastard Madara."**_

_"Please, like I would ever be like __**him**__! I promise Kyuu, I will make that asshole pay for what he did to you!"_

_**Kyuubi smiled "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now you should get somes sleep."**_

_"Alright. Good night kaa-san/onee-san/kyuubi-hime."_

_**Kyuubi giggled "Good night my sweet Naru-kun." As she watch her container sleep, she remembered the day that changed everything.**_

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking through the dark deserted streets of Konoha. It was midnght and his 5th birthday. His parents were celebrating Natsumi's 'special' day with Kakashi, Sarutobi, Jairaya, and clan head. He already had a birthday for him with Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yuugao and Ayame, his five older best friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuki, his four younger best friends and Teuchi, Ayame's father._

_They had alot of fun. However, when he got home that party was still going. So not feeling like being ignore and takong away his happy mood, he decided to take a walk around the village. He didn't know where, anywhere but his home._

_As he was walking, he stopped in front of a building he never saw before. He didn't know what, but something inside was calling him. So with a deep breath, he climbed the steps and reached the top. He opened the doors and quietly entered. He looked around and saw lots of long benches. It seemed to be a church._

_He saw something in front and being as curious as a fox, walked to it. When he reached it, he saw something laying on the table with a blanket cover over it. It looked like a person. With a shacky hand, he gripped the sheet and pulled it off. What he saw surprised him._

_It was a man. He had snow white hair swept back. He was also wearing a monocle and a purple jacket. Naruto nodded that he wasn't breathing. 'He's...dead.'_

_He took a step back, but he suddenly had the feeling something was behind him. Shackly, he turned and what he saw freaked him out!_

_It was the man! The same man in the table!_

_"AHHHH!"_

_he fell backwards and landed on his ass. The 'dead' man in front of him was transparent. "A-a-are yo-you a g-g-ghost?"_

_**The ghost chuckled and nodded "Yes young one. I am. My name is Sparda, the Dark Knight. Who are you?"**_

_Naruto swallowed "Na-Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."_

_**Sparda nodded "You do not have to be afraid Naruto. I wont hurt you. Though I am curious why someone so young would be traveling this late at night. Wouldn't your parents be worried?"**_

_Naruto forgot his fear, and scoffed "Like they even care about me."_

_**Sparda raised a brow "Oh? Why would you say that."**_

_"You wouldn't understand, and it would take too long explaing."_

_**Sparda took a seat next to Naruto "I've got time."**_

___An hour later___

_Naruto told Sparda how his dad sealed Kyuubi's soul into him, and her power into Natsumi. He also told how he was always ignored by his parent in favor of his sister. How Kyuubi raised him and became his best friend. He told him about his other friends and his dream of finally having respect. Sparda listened to every word. Sparda even told the child about himself, his wife and sons._

_**"Well Naruto, I've got to say that your family is a bunch of idiots to ignore someone with so much potential such as yourself."**_

_Naruto looked up at the demon ghost "Really?"_

_**Sparda nodded "Yes." he put his finger under his shin in a thinking pose "In fact, I have an offer for you."**_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow "Like what."_

_**"You said you wanted to be respected, right?" he saw Naruto nod "Well, how about you become my reincarnation?"**_

_"What do you mean?"_

_**"What I mean is that I transfer all my powers, my memories, and skills into you. You will be my 'son' you could say. You show everyone that you are not to be messed with. So in short term, you and I fused together and become one. One body, one mind, and one soul."**_

_Naruto thought about it "Does that mean that I will become a devil?"_

_**"Well more like half-devil." said Sparda**_

_Naruto took a thinking position "I always wanted a real family. I always dreamed of building my own clan and being respected."_

_**Sparda nodded "thats a great plan. However, if you plan to go with this, know that it will hurt like hell." he laughed at his own joke (-_-')**_

_Naruto look at him with determination "I will do it. Nothing will stop me from reaching my goal!"_

_**Sparda nodded with a smile. He put his hand on Naruto's chest, and started to glow "Good luck...my son."**_

_The light grew, and soon Naruto started to scream in pain._

_**-**__Kurenai's Appartment__**-**_

_**Knock, Knock**_

_Kurenai rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she went to answer the door. Who would be up at 3am?_

_She opened the door and was about to say something, but gasped at what she saw._

_She saw a kid, about 5 years old. He had short snow white hair, blue eyes like the ocean, he wore an dark blue shirt and black shorts. However, what caught her attention were the 3 whisker marks on his cheeks._

_"N-Naruto?"_

_The kid looked at her "K-K-Kure-hime." he lost conscious and fell foward. Kurenai cought him._

_End of Flashback_

3 years later **{Took some stuff from Jarl2425's dragon buji, the stuff from his story credit goes to him}**

_'Finally, almost time'_

After 3 long years, an 8 year old Naruto Sparda, but known as Naruto Namikaze, was prepared to leave the village. He had everything set. In Kurenai's judgement, he was at jonin level at strength, but chunin level in experience, but good enough to defend himself. A nice surprise was unlocking his **Devil Bringer** which he was an expert at using. Tomorrow morning, he will leave the village.

Currently he was starting the acadamy. Iruka was now giving a lecture, though he didn't need to listen since he read all the history books, it also helped that Sparda (or more specifically his spirit) saw the events take place in person(or spirit). So with nothing to do but wait, he placed his head down. While this was going on, hinata took glances at him which Natsumi caught. Natsumi had slowly changed from a brat to someone better. Over the years, she noticed Naruto would avoid the family. At first it didn't bother her at all. She was actually happy. But when she saw sasuke and his older brother, she couldn't help but think what her life would be if she had a brother or why her brother was seemingly avoiding her and their parents.

She then thought back to how she treated him. The more she thought about it, the more she felt bad. She treated him like an outcast. She was pushing him away from her and to make things worst she made him miserable. And even worst was that he didn't seem like he was pushing her away but was rather neutral. She was the reason for the gap between them and she would have to patch that up. With that she promised herself she would apologize during dinner time and maybe help hinata get with him.

**-**Namikaze Estate**-**

Kushina and minato were also having thoughts about naruto. He rarely stayed around them for long even during dinner. When he was near them, he would say few to no words at all. This worried kushina greatly. She didn't want him to isolate himself from the family. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to neglect training him but she thought it was a good idea at the time to make sure Natsumi had a good grasp of the youki first so she didn't to worry about her daughter going berserker on everyone because she lost control. Of course looking back in the past, she knew what she must do; she must apologize and hope he inherited his father's' forgive and forget' attitude. She turned to Minato for advice.

"Minato-kun, I need your help." He looked into her eyes and saw guilt and sadness.

"What do you need help with?" He asked as to why she would feel guilty.

"It's Naruto" she said. He waited for her to elaborate which she did. "Ever since we neglected training him over Natsumi, I barely get to see him anymore. He doesn't talk much to us anymore. We are like strangers to him." She started sobbing a little. "I want us to be a family again and not like this. It's like we have one child now instead of two." Now she fully broke down. Minato felt the same way too.

"How about we talk to him during dinner and then we could be a family again ok honey." He said while rubbing her back. They stayed like this until they heard the door open and Natsumi yelling "I'm home." Natsumi came to the kitchen and turned to them.

"Mom can you make a lot of ramen tonight. Make sure you have extras." She took off after that preparing to make amends with her older brother. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one.

Naruto came in 5 minutes after her. After a quick hello he headed to the stairs but was stopped by his mother.

"Naruto how was your day today?" This shocked him greater than a chidori. His mom never really asked him that so he gave her a quick 'ok' reply before trying to move around her. But she didn't let him. She pulled him into a quick hug before leaving a shocked naruto. He stayed like this for a second more before heading upstairs for a shower. He then slipped out, got dressed, and then went downstairs.

As he made his way to the table, he felt and saw that they were waiting for him. He sat down before eating slowly. Things were really weird for him. It seems as if they were all studying him for something. Even Natsumi was eating slowly which was weird since they were eating ramen which she would kill for. Just as kushina was about to say something, Natsumi beat her to it.

"So aniki how was your day? I mean did you learn something new?" Every head turned towards her. Now it was her turn to feel weird. She usually called him by his name.

"Ok, I guess. I don't really pay attention. I mean, when are were going to need that stuff. How will knowing the what the Shodai Hokage's date of birh help us against our enemy?" asked Naruto

Minato thought about it and had to agree. He's gonna have to do something about it. They continued eating in silience. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time.

_'Almost time. When they go to bed, I'll recheck to make sure that everything is packed and I didn't forget anyhing. Then he will sneak out and leave.'_

_**'Don't forget Naru-kun. Mikoto-san said she wanted you to come by the Uchiha estate for a surprise.'**_

Naruto sighed quietly _'I just hope its not like last year where she was tried to get me to go shopping with her. What made it worse was that Fugaku was hidding in the basement. For a fearless Uchiha clan head, he sure is a big baby about shopping with his wife.' _Naruto shivered _'She even bought me a chibi fox costume. I know know true horror when the girls saw me in it. I though I was gonna die from all the hugging.'_

Kushina looked at her son and saw him shivering "Musuko(son), are you alright?"

Naruto shook his head to calm down "I'm fine." he chuckled nervously.

They stay silent until Kushina chose now to speak. "Naruto, I would like to apologize to you. I should never have neglected to train you and I know no amount of reason should excuse us for our wrong doing. I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive us." She rushed over and sobbed in her son's chest while repeatedly saying sorry over and over. Naruto was shocked, he didn't expect this.

_**'This might be bad.' said kyuubi**_

_'How?' _asked Naruto, while rubbing his mother's back

_**'Because you idot, it would be even harder to leave the village with your family now having hearts.'**_

Natsumi also apologized.

"And I would like to apologize for everything I've done in the past, anaki. I now see the errors in my ways and will do anything in my power to have you back." She too broke down and cried. Naruto wished he could forgive them, but after all that happened.

"Look, I know that you're sorry, but I just can't forget what happened." Naruto said.

"But Naruto, I-" Kushina was cut off.

"Besides, I'm not even a Namikaze anymore." Naruto said

Minato raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto sighed "I mean, that ever since an event that happened 3 years ago my DNA is changing."

Kushina was almost in tears, this wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to get her son back. They were supposed to be a family again. "Naru-chan, don't you want to be a family again?"

Naruto sighed "Mother, lets face it. Since when have we excually been a family?"

Kushina frowned and looked down. Knowing he was right.

Natsumi spoke up "What event are you talking about?"

Naruto flinched _'Crap, I had to open my big mouth!'_

_**'Naruto...tell them.'**_

_'Are you crazy?'_

_**'Well, if you don't say something, they wouldn't stop asking.'**_

He sighed in defeat "I mean the day Naruto Namikaze died, and Naruto Sparda was born."

That shocked and confused the parents and sister.

"W-What d-do you mean by that?" asked Natsumi, innerly fearing the answer.

Naruto sighed "It happened 3 years ago, on my 5th birthday. I just finished being at a party with my friends."

Kushina gasped. She forgot about Naruto's birthdays! What kind of mother was she?

"I didn't feel like going home since the party you had was still going on. So I decided to take a walk around the village, talking to Kyuubi-"

"YOU CAN TALK TO KYUUBI?" yelled Minato. Naruto nodded "SINCE WHEN?"

"Since I was 2. She actually raised my you could say. She thought me about chakra at an early age. She treated me like her son. Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Naruto, the kyuubi is dangerous. It cannot be trusted-" he shut up due to a high level of Killer Intent.

"**Don't you dare call her an it! She is the most important person in me life! She is my mother, my sister, and my best friend! You don't know anything about her, so don't you dare say she is dangerous! Its not even her fault she attacked the village.**" said Naruto in his demonic voice

He let the KI drop, seeying Natsumi not being able to breath, and Kushina shaking.

He sighed "Now as I was saying. I was walking when I stopped in front of a building. I had a strange feeling something was calling me. I went inside where I saw something in front. I walked to it and saw something laying on the table being covered be a sheet. I took the blanket off and saw that it was a man. He had snow white and a purple jacket. I stepped back when I suddenly felt something behind me. I turned around and saw what looked like the the ghost of the man. He told me his name was Sparda. We talked, I told him about my life and my dream."

"He also told me about his life. Sparda was once one of Mundu's, a demon king, loyal demons. At the time, about 100 million years ago, there was a war between humans and demons, but at some point he suffered a change of heart and switched sides, fighting to protect the humans. He defeated Mundus' demon armies, before moving on to the Emperor of Darkness himself. Sparda defeated Mundus, and sent him and his armies back to the demon realm. In order to close the gateway, Sparda used his own blood, along with the blood of a human priestess, in conjunction with his sword and a mystical amulet. He poured his demonic energy into his beloved sword to close the door between realms, the **Temen-ni-gru**, though this also robbed him of the lion's share of his abilities. As an added measure, he also imprisoned within the tower its gatekeepers. Sparda later appeared centuries later where he met and fell in love with a human woman named Eva, who bore him twin sons, Dante and Vergil."

Minato, Kushina, and Natsumi were wide eyed and had their jaws on the floor.

Naruto continued "He told me that he had an offer for me. He said that he wanted to show the world that darkness has light. So he wanted me to fuse souls with him, for me to help accomplish his dream for him. I agreed and fused with him. I became his son. Next thing I know, I wake up at Kunerai's appartment after a 2 day coma."

"Thats where you were. I've been wondering where you were." said Kushina. She frowned, she knew he was missing, but didn't think to much abou it. She really hated her self right now.

Naruto nodded "Yup, I told Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan, Yuugao-chan, and Hana-chan, and they still cared about me. Saying that I will alway be their 'little fox.'"

Kushina's fist clenched "So its are faults."

"I wish I could forgive you, but you can't fix every problem with an apology.

"But, aniki!" said Natsumi, she wanted her brother. To fix her mistake and become a family.

Naruto stood up "It's getting late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed." he said and walked up the stair to his room. Leaving a sad family, to reflect on their actions and mistakes.

When he got to his room, he locked the door and walked to the full body mirrior he found in a dumster one day. He looked at himself and dispelled the genjutsu Kyuubi put on him.

His spiky yellow hair turned to smooth shoulder-length snow-white hair. His blue eyes turned lighter. His clothes also changed. He now wore a sleeveless black skin-tight shirt, showing some muscle, and dark red open jacket, he also wore gray ANBU-like pants and black ninja sandals. His right arm was covered in bandages, from the tip of his finger to his shoulder.

With his inhenced hearing, he heard sobbing. He quietly left his room and went to the rail and looked down. He saw his mother with tears flowing down her cheeks and Minato and Natsumi trying to cheer her up. He frowned and looked down, he never wanted to make his mother cry. But it's to late _'I'll forgive them oneday, but not yet.' _With a sigh, he walked back to his room.

Natsumi looked at the ground. She planned that if she apologized to her brother he would forgive her, but it didn't work. _'What can I do? I tried to apologize, but it failed. How can I redeame my sins?_

Minato was mad at himself _'Its all my fault. I should have been a real father to him. I know, tomorrow I'll train Naruto. I'll even teach him the __**Rasengan**__.'_

Naruto looked at his clock. "Crap, I've got to meet Mikoto-hime or else she'll _punish_ me. I really don't feel like doing chores for her right now." he said. He got up and used a teleporting technique he knew to get to the Uchiha estate.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the place he wanted to go. When he found it, he used **Instant Transmission**.

With that, the young Sparda disappeared.

**-**Uchiha Estate **-**

"WHERE IS HE?" came the shout of one angry Mikoto Uchiha. She had spent weeks organizing this good bye party for Naruto, and she be damn if all her hard work was for nothing.

"Calm yourself kaa-san" said Itachi. He was regreting when Naruto met the family. Ever since then his mother acts more outgoing. _'I think Naruto-kun is having an influence on her. Good or bad, I don't know.'_

Mikoto shot a glare at her 13 year old son, who flinched. "I have spent so much on this party for Naruto, If he doesn't show up in the next 2 seconds, I will-"

"My, my, calm down Mikoto-sama. Keep acting angry and people might thing you've been drinking again." came a voice behind her.

Mikoto turned, knowing that voice any where. She was happy to see her sweet Naru-chan. He was like a second son to her. Besides, he was so cute with those whisker marks!

Naruto, seeying the look on her face, shivered _'If she scratches my whiskers again, I'll kill myself.'_

_**'Awe, is someone getting edgy?' said Kyuubi**_

_'You be quiet!'_

Mikoto walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug, unkowingly pushing his face into her bosom. "Naruto! You're here!"

Naruto waved his arms in the air "Cant...breath!"

Mikoto let go of Naruto, who took deep breaths. Mikoto rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry."

Sasuki saw Naruto and ran to him "Naruto!" she jumped onto him and that caused them to fall backwards.

"Oof!" Naruto crinched in pain _'My back!'_ "Hey Sasumi-chan." he said getting up.

Kurenai came up to Naruto and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. She giggled, he's so cute when he's shy.

Anko suddenly appeared behind the white haired boy and wrapped her arms around his neck "Hey Naru-chan! So, since you're leaving tomorrow, we pulled some strings and got you some gifts."

Naruto looked at her confused. He turned around and went wide-eyed when he saw all his friends standing in from of him with gifts. He felt tears going down his cheeks, and smiled "Thanks guys!" He then turned to Mikoto "I got to ask, why the part?"

Mikoto smilled at his "Well, we just wanted to give you a great party to make up for all the bad times you had in the past."

Naruto shot her a thankful smile.

The first up was the Ichikuras, from them he got 3 storage scrolls with 25 ramen bowls each sealed inside. That made Natsumi frown with jealosy.

From Anko, after a kiss on cheek, he got a red trench coat like hers with sizing seals so no matter what, it will fit him, not to mention special seals he made so that it will never rip or get damaged. It was as strong as steel, so it can be used as a shield.

From Kurenai, kiss on cheek, he got a set of kunai and shuriken.

From Hana, he got a kiss on the cheek, and a book on plants and fruits so he will know whats dangerous, and whats not.

From Yuugoa, kiss + cheek, a katana with a red blade, and a dark green handle, and a black leather shealth.

From Kiba, he got a pocket knife.

From Shikamaru, a book on trap making.

From Choji, a cook book on the best foods in the land of fire, {-_-'}

From Sasuki, he got a scroll on advenced fire jutsu.

Mikoto gave him a tight hugh, a kiss on the cheek, and a photo album with pictures the good times he has had with his friends.

Itachi gave him ANBU armor.

The other stuff he's got was mostly kunais and shuriken, etc. However, it didn't matter, all that counted was being there with his friends.

"Naruto," called Fugaku. Naruto turned to him.

"Yeah?"

The Uchiha clan head asked "How long will you be gone?"

At that, the whole room quieted down, wanting to know as well.

Naruto thought for a minute, "Don't know, I'll probably be able to come back in 4 years for a visit."

Everyone frowned. 4 years with out the white haired body.

Naruto, noticing the frowns, quickly said "Hey come on now! This is a party, not a funeral!"

Some laughed at the joke. The party continued with everyone having fun.

**-**Namikaze Estate**-**

It was now midnight and a lone figure was walking towards Naruto's room. There was a thunder storm outside, and when ever a thunder struck, the person would flinch. There was a glow seen through the crack of his door.

Natsumi opened the door and saw that the glow was coming from Naruto's right bandaged arm. She didn't know what it was, but before she could think about it, the glow disappeared. Natsumi went over and laid in bed, she moved closer to Naruto for comfort. She wrapped her arms around him and felt warm and relaxed. She closed her eyes, determined to do what every she could to get her brother back.

Soon, sleep took her.

5 hours later

Naruto woke up. He then felt something pressing against his side. He turned his head and saw Natsumi hugging his arm. He sighed and used a smokeless **Kawarimi no Jutsu {**Body Replacement Technique**} **with his pillow.

Being free, he quietly went to his closet. He opened the door and took out his storage scrolls with all the things he would need in his journey. he turned to his sleeping sister and smiled sadly at her. He walked to her side and moved some hair from her closed eyes. "I guess this is good my for now Natsumi." he bent down and softly kissed her forehead "I'll be back, I promise."

He then **Shunshined **to the front gate.

**-**Front Gate**-**

In front of the main gate of konoha, stood one Naruto Sparda. He was about to leave when he heard a noice behind him. He turned and was shocked to see Sparda standing there.

"What are you doing here Tou-sama?" he asked

Sparda smiled **"I just came to wish my son luck on his journey. And to give you a little something to make your travels a little more interesting." **He reached into his pocket and took out a scroll. He tossed it to Naruto, who caught it easily.

He opened it up and saw that it was a map. He looked at Sparda questionly.

Sparda chuckled seeying the look **"That's a map to find where Dante's and Vergil's Devil Arms are. However, there will be many trials and hardships ahead."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes in determination "I will face these trials and pass. Thats a promise!"

Sparda smiled at his son/reincarnation. **"Good luck my son. My your ancestors proud." **he then disappeared.

Naruto looked at konoha one last time "See ya Konoha. You better hope you don't get on my bad side." with that Naruto Sparda left the village of Konoha, not to be seen for years.

Little did anybody know that this was the start of a legend,

the legend of the **Dark Blood Knight!**

**Well there's my rewrite of this chapter. How was it? Did it meet your thoughts?**

**Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 2: The demon is back

**Yo, here is the next chapter. First, here are some answers to your questions:**

**1) Naruto will not be related to Natsumi anymore because his blood is now Sparda's.**

**2) Sasuki = Female Sasuke**

**3) There will be an Uchiha Massacre, but Itachi will not be the killer.**

**4) If you want NarutoXKushina, Minato's gonna have to die, but how?**

**5) Fugaku is ok with Mikoto and Naruto because Mikoto has her sharingan and hypnotized Fugaku into letting her do what ever she wanted. So in short, Mikoto is one weird woman. That the type I like {: D)**

**6) As for why Naruto forgave his family so easily, Naruto is just not the kind of person to hold a grudge for so long. He will only truly hate someone, if they did something terrible. Besides, Naruto always wanted family love, even if they are not his family anymore. Since Naruto was leaving, he wanted to make sure he didn't leave any of his friends broken hearted, and with no regrets. When he saw Kushina crying on him, he blamed himself for causing her sadness.**

**Now for the Harem:**

**Lady**

**Trish**

**Lucia**

**Kyrie**

**Natsumi**

**Sasuki**

**Konan**

**Mikoto**

**Mei**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Tsunade**

**Tayuya**

**Tenten**

**Shion**

**Koyuki**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Yuugao**

**Hana**

**However, the parings will go slowly. There may or may not be lemons.**

**Now for the show**

**Naruto Uzumaki Sparda: A demon's worst nightmare**

**Chapter 2: The demon is back**

" " normal talking

**" " demonic talking**

' ' normal thinking

_" " _whispering

**' 'demonic thinking**

-Scene Change-

==Time Change/Meanwhile==

**I dont own Naruto or Devil May Cry. WARNING! there might be some BLEACH & DBZ crossover!**

-Tazuna's House-

It was supposed to be an easy escort mission for team 7. It consisted of jonnin and legendary ninja Kakashi Hatake, also known as **Copy Ninja Kakashi **or **Kakashi of the Sharingan**. His students were Natsumi Namikaze, Sasuki Uchiha, and Natesu Hitori, a fanboy and the son of a counsilmen.

Their mission was a C-Rank and it was to guard Tazuna while he builds his bridge in wave. Unfortunately, Tazuna lied about the mission, when they were attacked by the **Demon Brothers**. After a few words, the team agreed to follow the mission. However, they soon encountered Zabuza Momochi **Demon of the Hidden Mist**. After a hard battle, Kakashi overpowered Zabuza and when he was about to deal the final blow, a hunter ninja showed up and killed Zabuza.

Kakashi then passed out from exhaustion. When they reached Tazana's house, they met his family. His beautiful daughter, Tsunami; and his grandson, Inari. After Kakashi woke up, he told his team that Zabuza was still alive. So he decided to start their training the next day, after a nights rest.

So our story starts here

Natsumi left Kakashi's room and was about to go to her's and Sasuki's room for bed, but was stopped by Hitori.

"Hey Natsumi-chan! How about we go for a walk? There's a full moon tonight. What do you say?" he asked

Natsumi looked at him "No thanks." she was about to go to her room.

Hitori stepped in front of her "Come one, it'll be fun." he was really getting on her nerves.

"Whats the matter with you? You never go on any dates with guys who asked you? from both guys and girls(=.=') Don't tell me you're still thinking about that loser brother of yours. If you ask me, its great thats he's gone. He was a-" he was cut off by a punch to the face, which sent him to the ground.

Natsumi snapped at that comment. You can pick on her, insult her, or even embarrass her, but when you insult her onii-san. You pay!

Natsumi gripped his shirt and brought it close to her face, her eyes turned blood red and slitted pupils "**Now listen here you bastard! If you ever, and I mean EVER insult my onii-san, I will rip you manhood and shove it down your troat!**"

She droped his and left, but not before kicking his crotch.

She entered her room and went to her bed. When she sat down, she broke into tears. After Naruto left, she blamed herself for him leaving. She even locked herself in the bathroom for 2 days and wouldn't come out for anything.

After she finally got out, she got to serious training. She learned her father's **Rasengan**, and her mother's kenjutsu style **Uzukami{swirl god}** and the Uzumaki katana **Uzu**. She trained for one purpose, to be a great kunoich and to make Naruto proud of her. She enev started a rivalry with Sasuki. She grew from being the small little princess she acted in the past. Now she was a young woman about 5 foot 6, with C-cup breasts, and with a body civilan women envy. She was asked on many dates from her fanboys, and even fangirls, all of which she denided.

_'It's been 4 years and he still isn't back. Naruto-kun, where are you?'_ for the past 4 years, she had started to feel different about Naruto. Everytime she says his name, her heart skips a beat, and she feels weak. When she asked her mother, she told her that she might be falling in love with Naruto. She should've felt digusted in herself, but Kushina told her that many clans use incistism to keep their bloodlines going. _'Is it true? Do I really love Naruto more than a sister should?' _feeling tired, she layed down and went to sleep, dreaming of her and Naruto together with a smile on her face.

-Gato's base-

Gato was frustrated! Tazuna was still alive and Zabuza was injured.

_'Dammit! I never thought that fool Tazuna would hire konoha ninja to protect him. Zabuza and his friend won't be enough.'_ he was cut off when one of his guards walked up to him "What is it?" he asked

The guy bowed "The mercenary you called for is here. He is currently waiting in your office."

Gato nodded with a smirk on his face _'Perfect! This guy will take care of Tazuna and the bridge, and hopefully Zabuza also.'_

He entered his office to find the guy he wanted sitting in _his_ chair with his feet on the desk.

"So, you called for my services?" the mysterious guy asked

Gato nodded "Yes. I have a job for you. I want you kill a bridge builder that is causing me trouble."

"A bridge builder? You waisted my time just so I could take out a **bridge builder**?" he asked with a laugh.

Gato growled "He has gotten some help from konoha ninja. If you take out Tazuna and the bridge, I'll double your pay."

"Hm. Konoha ninja huh?" the guy asked

Gato nodded "Yes, a jonnin and a bunch of kids. The jonnin is Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi huh? Tripple the pay and I'll even destroy the bridge for you."

Gato thought about it "Deal."

The guy got up "Well then, I better get some rest for tomorrow." he then left

Gato thought _'Ha, like I'll pay that demon. When Tazuna dies and his bridge is destroyed, I'll kill that beast._

==A week later==  
-The bridge-

Team 7 were on their way to the bridge with Tazuna. During the week Kakashi was resting, he taught his team tree walking. They left Natsumi at the house because she was still tired from chakra exhaustion.

They arrived and saw that the workers on the ground either dead or unconscious.

"Ugh!" a worked was still alive, barely

Tazuna went over to him.

"What happened? Who did this?" Tazuna asked

"I-I-It was a d-d-demmmon." what that, he drew his last breath.

Then a mist spread through the bridge.

"Well look at what he got here." said a voice that sounded like it was everywhere. The mist cleared, showing Zabuza and the hunter nin.

Kakashi took out a kunai "Zabuza, so I was right. You are alive, so that 'hunter ninja' works for you."

Zabuza laughed "Quite observant Kakashi. Now," he took his **Decapitating Carving Knife** "lets finish what we started." he charged.

Kakashi shot fowared as well, and their blades clashed.

-Near the Bridge-

The mercecary Gato hired was currently over looking the battles.

_'So, Kakashi is here. This should be a bit har- wait, is that Sasuki? Wow. She sure has changed in the last 4 years. Still, I can't kill her. I'm going to have to knock her out.' _

He was about to head over to do his job, when he saw something that made him go wide eyed.

_'N-N-Natsumi?'_

==Natsumi==

Natsumi was running to the bridge after tying up the two samurai Gato sent after Tazuna's family. Now she was running to help her team. As she neared to bridge, she suddenly stopped. She felt someone near her. Someone she would recognize anywhere.

_'N-Naruto?' _she thought

She looked around, trying to find out if her 'brother' was really here. _'Naruto? Please, is that really you?'_ she thought hopefully. She couldn't see anyone around, she may have imagined it. She looked down, tears flowing her face _'Naruto-kun, please come back. I miss you.'_

She then took off to help her team.

==Naruto==

The now revealed Naruto Uzumaki Sparda, looked as his 'ex-sister' run toward the bridge. _'This is bad, if Natsumi is part of this konoha team, I can't kill them. If they are her friends, and I kill them, I'll just make her hate me. However, if I don't do my job, I wont get paid. On the other hand, if I take out this bridge, I'll be making other people suffer. What do I choose? Money or People's Happyness?'_ he looked at the direction Natsumi run off to _'Wow, she's gotten really beautiful.'_

**{I'm going to skip the battles and go right to where Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza, and Haku was about to take the blow. Its like the show, except replace Naruto with Natsuki, Sasuke with Sasuki, and Sakura with Hitomi, and Female Haku.}**

Haku sensed the power Kakashi put into his attack "I'm sorry Natsumi-chan, but it looked like there is one more thing I have to do before I die." she then **shunshin'd **over to where she sensed Kakashi and Zabuza at.

"Wait!" called Natsumi. She then took off, hoping to save someone from sacrificing her life for someone who only sees that person as a tool.

==Naruto==

_'Looks like Kakashi is about to finish Zabuza. It also looks like that girl is going to risk her life to protect Zabuza, gotta give her credit. Wait is that...?'_ He then saw Natsumi running over to the three.

_'Shit! At that speed, she'll collide with Kakashi's __**Raikiri {Lightning Blade}**__ and...!'_

"**Sonido!**"

==Kakashi==

Kakashi hold his **Raikiri **in his hand, "This ends now Zabuza!"

Zabuza, who was being held by Kakashi's nin-dogs, could only stare helplessly as Kakashi charged toward him with his lightning attack _'SHIT! I cannot lose like this!'_

He suddenly saw Haku appeare in front of him, ready to take the attack instead. He smirked _'Good job Haku. Looks like I'll be able to finish this job after all.'_

_'Shit! I can't stop the attack in time!' _thought Kakashi

Just as the lightning blade was about to go through Haku, it was stopped by a hand, a **glowing blue** hand.

He looked at the person who stopped him and saw a guy, looked about 15, with a red crimson trench coat, no shirt underneath showing developed muscle, and dark brown cargo pants, and black boots. He had snow white hair that reached his shoulders, and dark blue eyes. He had lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. However what would catch anyones attention, would be his right arm. It was one word, **demonic**. It was brown{I think thats the color) and it had glowing blue veins.

Behind his back was a kind of claymore sword, its hilt was a skull with a ribcage underneath and two bones to the sides of the skull like a guard. The skull had his mouth openned in a silent scream.

Naruto looked at Kakashi "Sorry buddy, but I can't let you finish that attack of yours."

==Natsumi==

She was almost there, however she saw Kakashi charge foward, and Haku appear in front of Zabuza.

_'No! I'm too late!' _she thought, however as she saw Kakashi's lightning covered fist inches away from peircing through Haku's chest, she saw someone appeared and caught Kakashi's wrist before in stoke Haku. She was curious of who this person was when she saw his snow white hair and 'whisker' marks. Her eyes widen, realization hit her.

_'Is that...? C-c-can i-it be?' _"N-Na-ru-to?" she asked.

==Normal POV==

Naruto looked over at Natsumi, and smiled. "Hey beautiful! Long time no see." He let go of Kakashi's wrist and kicked him to the side. He then turned to Natsumi and started to walk to her. Natsumi stood there, frozen on the spot. When he was only a few feet from her, he pulled her into a hug.

Natsumi had tears flowing down her cheeks. Here was the man she had been thinking about for the past 4 years. This wasn't a dream, it was real!

Not being able to hold back anymore, she cried. She clung onto his chest, hoping that he wouldn't leave her again. Naruto smiled, he moved his lips close to her ear and whispered calming words to her.

_"Its alright Natsu-chan, I'm here and I promise to never leave you alone again. There is nothing that will take you away from me again. I will always be there for you. I promise, and I never break my promises." _he said to her.

Natsumi calmed down a bit, she just wanted to stay in Naruto's arms and never let go.

Suddenly they heard clapping. They turned to the end of the bridge and saw Gato with an army of bandits behind him. "Well would you look at this? It looks like Zabuza is nothing but a baby demon, and the freak with the ugly arm is nothing but a weak softy. No matter, I wasn't going to pay you anyway. he turned his head to the bandit "Kill them but leave the woman alive, they'll make great entertainment." he said with a perverse grin.

Haku and Natsumi shook in fear at that. Naruto, sensing the red-head's fear glared at Gato. He whispered to her _"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Stay here ok?"_ Natsumi nodded.

Naruto kissed the top of her head, making her blush. He then let her go and turned to the army of thugs.

He took out his guns "Alright boys. Lets rock!" he charged

He shot the first three in front and jumped over them. "**Rapid Shot!**" he fired a large number of bullets around him, killing the bandits around him. He then jumped up into the air ans spinned around in a barrel roll "**Rain Storm!**" with pulls of the trigger, hundreds of bullets fired down on the unfortunate losers below.

Cries of pain filled the bridge.

Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku looked at the event with surprise. One person was killing an army of bandits by himself in only a few minutes. Natsumi was surprise that Naruto was killing the bandits without mercy, but was more surprise that he could do it so beautifully. _'Wow.'_

When Naruto was finished, the 120 bandits were now dead. He turned to Gato, who was frightened that one man killed his men _'This guy really is a demon!'_

"Now Gato, its your turn to pay for your crimes. By the way, when you get to hell, tell my father and brothers I said hi." he raised Ebony at Gato's head.

"Wait! I'll give you what ever you want! Money, power, women?" Gato pleaded.

Naruto thought about it for a minute. Gato thought he was about to let him go. However his thoughts hit the drain when Naruto raised his gun again.

"Not interested." he said. However he then heard some noice on the other side of the bridge. He, and everyone else, looked and saw the villagers there with weapons. In front of them were two woman Naruto recognized. The first had raven black hair and has heterochromia, having one eye blue and the other one red. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with only one botton keeping it closed, showing her cleavage and short with pants showing off lots of leg, and knee length brown boots. In her arms was a rocket launcher with the name **Kalina Ann** etched into the handle. It also had a bayonet attached to it. Her name was **Lady**.

The second woman has long blonde hair and light blue eyes, she had pale skin and red lips and black colored nails. Around her neck was a black chocker. She is wearing a black tight sleeveless shirt and a black open jacket with a large lightning bolt on the back, midnight black jeans with lightning designs around her right thigh, and high heel boots. She was **Trish**.

Naruto shot an evil smirk at Gato, making said man gulp. "I have a better punishment for you. Like I said, its time for you to pay for your crimes." His index then started to glow red, he then drew some sumbols in the air and started an incantation:

_**"**__**Jikai seyo, rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii" (**__"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!"__**)**__** "**_**Bakudo #9: Geki! {Way of Binding #9: Strike!}**"

Naruto's body then permeated a red energy, Gato was in engulfed in the same red energy and was then completely paralyzed. Naruto grabbed him by his shirt's neck, and dragged him to the villagers.

Lady and Trish smiled seeying their lover with the fat little hell rat being dragged through the floor like garbage. Naruto stepped in front of the mob and trew Gato at their feet, "He's all your." then he and his girls went to the konoha team, leaving them to have their fun with the small fat pig.

As they approach them, Naruto saw Zabuza and Haku still there. "I figure you left already. With Gato betraying you and all."

"To where? We have nowhere to go." said Zabuza

Naruto thought about it for a minute "How about you work for me? I can pay you good enough?"

Zabuza raised an non-existant brow "What work you asking?"

Naruto chuckled "Tell me, have you ever heard of _**Devil Never Cry**_?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "You mean that demon-hunting business?"

Naruto nodded "Thats the one. I run it and I'm sure I could use some new members."

Zabuza thought for a minute. Naruto, seeying the doubt in his eyes, continued "If you're worried about hunter nin after you, don't. The Bloodline war is over and the I can get her to take you out of the bingo book if you want."

"The 5th mizukage's a woman?" asked Zabuza

Naruto nodded "Yep, she's also my fiance.

Trish and Lady scoffed. They hated sharing _**their**_ Naruto with other woman, they were still trying to get along with each other.

Naruto smiled at the two and grabbed their hands and gave them a squeeze. The two calmed down a bit.

"What you want us to do?" Haku asked

"I just need you to go around and see if there are any demonic activities. If there are, you get as much information on it as you can, sent me the information and I'll see if you need any help on it, but for the first few months you'll need to learn what you can of your jobs. You'll start next week." Naruto said. He then turned to see Natsumi helping an injured Sasuki.

"W-what happened?" Sasuki asked.

Natsumi looked at her "Nothing much. However, you'll never guess who showed up!" she said with excitement in her voice.

Sasuki raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's been a long time Sasuki-chan. You sure grew up from that little best friend of mine." said a voice she would recognize anywhere.

Her eyes widen as she turned her head and saw a guy, about 15, with white hair that reached his shoulders, with a red trench coat, no shirt, and dark brown cargo pants with black boots. His right arm was wierd. However, it was his blue eyes and whisker marks that caught her attention. "N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned and raised his glowing blue hand "Hey beautiful! Still breaking boys' hearts?"

Sasuki had tears of joy. Ever since Naruto left, she trained her butt off until it hurt. She also became an "Ice Queen", declining any dates boys would ask. She had only one guy in mind and that was the guy standing in front of her.

"NARUTO!" she yelled as she ran to him and jumped on him in a bone crushing hug.

"Ergh!" _'I'm starting to hate hugs!' _he said/thought in pain. He mnaged to pull Sasuki off him but was shocked when she pushed her lips into his. He was taken out of his shock when 3 KI shot out. He saw Trish, Lady, and surprisingly Natsuki with angry faces and red auras around them that would scare even Sparda. Sasuki, also sensing the killer intent aimed at her, seperated her lips from her crush.

"S-sorry about that, Naruto-kun." she said, a blush covering her cheeks.

Naruto smiled at her "Hey, don't worry. Ignore them, besides your lips taste good. How about, when we get to Konoha, I take you out to dinner and catch up?"

Sasuki blushed _'He's asking me on a date? Yes! Yes! Finally, soon Naruto will be mine!' _she nodded.

Natsumi suddenly appear and hugged Naruto's arm, pushing it between her breasts "You mean, your coming home?" she asked.

Naruto nodded "Sure, I did promise, but not for long. I'm really busy and I'm lucky to have found some time off."

Natsumi frowned, hearing Naruto might not stay for long. Still, she was happy that she might have time to hang out with her brother. "It'll be great to have you back onee-san. Kaa-san, and Tou-san missed you, it'll be great to have the family together." she said with a smile.

Naruto frowned, over the years, Sparda's blood destroyed all trace of human blood from his family and replaced it with demon blood, so in theory, he was a demon in his human form. Before he could tell her about him not being her brother anymore, he was interupted by Lady,

"Hey, can we continue this conversation somewhere else, its getting dark and cold." she said, shivering from an icy wind hitting her skin. Trish nodded with her.

Naruto nodded and turned to Tazuna who was talking to Kakashi about the pay for the mission. "Hey Tazuna!"

Tazuna turned to him "Yeah?"

"You mind if we got to your house?" the young sparda asked.

Tazuna nodded, and soon everyone headed to their homes, glad that the terror that was Gato was done.

-Tazuna's House-

Team 7, Zabuza & Haku, Naruto's team, and Tazuna and his family were sitting in the dinning room having lunch. Tsunami looked at Naruto "Thank you again for helping us mister...?" she then remember that she didn't know his name.

"Sparda. Names Naruto Uzumaki Sparda." Naruto said.

Suddenly Kakashi and Zabuza paled. "D-d-did yo-you j-just sa-say Sparda?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, knowing what they were thinking.

Hitomi grew confused "Whats the matter Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just reached into his pouch and took out a book. He turned to a page and put it in the middle of the table. The genin, Haku, and family were surprised to see a picture of Naruto there. They read the information below:

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Sparda**

**Aliases: The Dark Knight, The Red Death, The Blood Demon, Demon of the Shadows, Hell Prince, son of Sparda, Demon Sage, half Kyuubi jinchuuriki.**

**Description: Snow white hair, red trench coat, and dark brown pants. Dark Blue eyes, whisker marks on cheeks Demonic right arm. Metal rectangular objets, one black, one white. Demonic weapons.**

**Status: SSS-Rank**

**Note: Not to engage if seen. Not to angered! Escape if angered.**

**Reason: Killed 100 kiri ninja. Killed fourth mizukage. Killed 500 Iwa ninja. Destroyed 1,453 demons. Killed Hanzo** **of the Salamander. Famous in Demon Country. Wanted in Iwa.**

**Bounty: 250,000,000 ryo **{A.N 1 ryo = $1}

Everyone, except Naruto Trish and Lady, was shocked at the information given. Hitomi looked at Naruto with fear. Natsumi and Sasuki looked at him with awed looks. Tazuna was thanking Kami that Naruto changed his mind about killing him.

Kakashi then thought of something. "Naruto" said looked at him "what you mean 'half Kyuubi Jinchuuriki'?"

Everyone looked at Naruto with confused looks as well.

Naruto smiled "Well, since I have Kyuubi's soul in me and Natsumi-chan has her chakra in her, you need both to stabilize the power. For example, Natsumi, how many tails of chakra can you use?"

Natsumi looked confused "One, but I get a bit berserk and turn wild."

Naruto nodded "Do you know why?" Natsumi shook her head no.

"Its because her soul and chakra are the same as Yin and Yang. Her soul is **yang**, her good chakra you could say. While her chakra, the one you have, is her **yin**, her bad chakra. I can stabilize her power because of my demon powers, and can use four and a half chakra tails. You on the other hand, only have her bad part, so you can't control it or it will take over you." Naruto explained.

Natsumi frowned "So I wont be able to use the power?"

Naruto shook his head "Not alone." Natsumi raised a brow

"What do you mean?" "What I mean is that I have to be near you for you to be able to servive to youki. By the way, you can only use four and a half tails as well." Naruto said

"Why?" surprisingly Zabuza was the one that asked.

"Because like I said, Kyuubi's soul is her yang chakra, and her chakra sealed in Natsumi is her yin. As you know, yin and yang cannot be seprate, so both of us have half of power. So to summarize, Natsu-chan can't use her youki without me next to her or else the chakra will kill her."

The konoha team was shocked at that. Kakashi looked at Naruto, "How do you know so much about that Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes "Kyuubi told me after I freed her."

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Kakashi

"Kyuubi is my best friend so its only fair that she is out of that jail cell." said the white haired half demon.

Haku asked "Wait, if the Kyuubi is free, then how can you stabilize Natsumi?"

Naruto chuckled "Well, I only freed Kyuubi-hime's spirit, and kept her chakra in me. However, I did give Kyuubi a tiny bit of my blood and 10% of my power."

"How did you free Kyuubi? From what tou-san said, if the Kyuubi is freed, then the host dies?" asked Natsumi

Naruto gave her a smirk "Thats easy! I made her my mate! Isn't that right Kyuu-hime?"

Out of his coat pocket, a small red fox head shot out. It yawned _**"Where are we? We at Konoha yet?"**_

Naruto snikered, seeying everyone except Trish and Lady, who were glaring at Kyuubi, with open mouths and wide eyes.

Before he knew it, team 7 except for Natsumi, Zabuza and Haku, Tazuna and his family fainted. He turned to Natsumi "Natsumi, I need to talk you for a minute."

Natsumi nodded and they walked up stairs to Natsumi's room and sat down on the bed.

"What is it onee-san?" she asked, confused of what her brother wanted to tell her.

Naruto sighed "Natsumi listen, during the years I was traveling, Sparda's blood spread through me and destroyed all my human blood. In order for me to not go crazy with my youki, a female priest I have been staying with gave me a blood transplant with her blood. So I'm not your brother anymore."

Natsumi's eyes widen. This could be a good and bad thing. Good because she might have a chance at being able to go out with him and not feel bad. Bad because she never got the chance to have a real brother & sister relationship with him. _'Maybe I should tell him how I feel about him, but what if he doesn't like that. What if he laughs at me, or hates me? I don't think I can take that.'_

Naruto saw Natsumi start to get worry about something. "Natsumi? Hey Natsumi!'

Natsumi's head shot up "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You look kind of distressed." Naruto asked.

Natsumi looked down and bit her bottom lip "Naruto, there's something I have to tell you."

Naruto blinked "What is it?"

Natsumi grew more and more nervous. Naruto saw it and grabbed her hand and give it a squeeze. Natsumi smiled at him.

"Naruto, while you've been gone, I've kept thinking about you. At first I though it was because I was your sister, but as time went by I started thinking about you more then a sister should. I was confused at why I kept feeling strange everytime I thought about you, my heart always speed up and I get weak. I talked to mom and she though I...well I..." she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Natsumi."

She looked up, thinking he would be desgusted at her. However, she never though of him pushing his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. She started kissing back, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth and felt her tongue brush on top of his. He soon attacked her tongue with his, fighting for dominance. He won, and attacked her mouth licking all around it enjoying her taste. Looks like someone had ramen.

Natsumi was in bliss, she never thought Naruto could make her feel so good. She moaned as she felt Naruto slid his tongue over hers. _"Naruto."_ She felt happy, this was her first kiss, with someone she knew she wanted to be with. Just as she was about to get lost in her lust, Naruto seperated making her groan in disappointment. She shot a glare at her lover for making the plessure go away.

Naruto chuckled "Its getting late, we should go to sleep. Besides, I want to be well rested for the pain Kushina-san will give me from the hug I'll recieve when she sees me."

Natsumi laughed. Naruto layed down and she layed on his chest, feeling relaxed while listening to his heartbeat.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled "Good night, Natsumi-hime."

With that, both ex-siblings fell asleep in each others arms. Unaware of the adventures ahead of them.

**Well how was it. Sorry if there's not much action in this chapter, but I'm more of a romance type.**

**I will be working on 'Naruto Uzumaki Sparda' and 'From Just a bite' before I go to my other stories. I must warn you, it takes time for ideas to pop in my head. Not to mention I may be moving in a few weeks, so no flaming me.**

**Now for everybodies favorite time, the questions:**

**1) For those that want NarutoXKushina, Minato is gonna have to die. But how?**

**2) What will Kushina do when she finds out she lost her son?**

**3) Should I bring Mundus back?**

**Now for a sneak preview of whats coming:**

Naruto walked into his room and locked the door behind him. He walked to the window and closed the curtains. He walked to the bed and took a scroll from his pocket. He bit his tumb and swipped it across the seal. In a poof of smoke, a robe appeared. It was black with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. He put it on and sat on the floor in a meditating pose.

-Unknown Location-

In a dark place, there were 10 holographic figures.

A figure with eyes with a ripple-like pattern looked at Naruto "_Naruto, what do you have to report?_"

Naruto looked at everyone gathered "_I have returned to Konoha, I will try to get Natsumi-chan to join use, but it will take time to convince her._"

Pein nodded "_Good, see to it that your mission is complete._"

Naruto nodded "_By the way, I might have found us two new members._"

"_Who are they?_" asked a figure with two large venus flytrap-like extensions that envelop his head.

"_Zabuza Momochi and his adoptive daughter Haku._" said Naruto

Pein nodded in approval "_Excellent. Now everyone stall low until the time comes._"

The figures started to disappear until Naruto, Pein, Konan, and two other figures.

Naruto looked at Pein "_How you been Nagato?_"

Nagato chuckled "_Good coz. Everything is running smoothly._"

"_Gatta say Naruto, you sure are a good leader._" said one of the unknown figures.

"_Still say you should be leader Yahiko._" said Naruto

Yahiko laughed "_Nah, when the war comes, we'll need you to lead us. Besides, its funny seeying the way Konan looks at you when you talk like a commandor._"

Konan glared at her friends "_Shut up baka!_"

"_Now now, Konan-chan. Can't have you killing the baka before his time. Get some rest. Till next time._"

With a nod, the Ame Orphans disappear. Naruto then looked at the remaining hologram "_By the way Rin-chan, I met Kakashi. He's acting emo, and looking for you._"

Rin scoffed "_Then he's a fool._"

"_Remember to stay hidden. I shall contact you later my sweet._"

"_Hai Naruto-sama, I'll keep searching for the other jinchuuriki." _Rin said

Naruto nodded and the two vanished.

-Konoha-

Naruto openned his eyes, and put away his robe. he looked at the full moon outside his window _'The time draws nearer. We must gather all the jinchuuriki for my plans to work. If they don't, Kami help us all.'_ with that, he went to sleep.

**Well there your sneak peek. That probably raised lots of questions. You'll just have to wait for the answers.**

**Till next time.**

**Read & Review**


	4. New Year Updating Schedule!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I know I haven't been heard from in a while, but I promise as much as I can that I will write as much as I am able to, especially with the many class I am going to be doing next week. I will try to use any free time I get to write, especially since I know have my tablet.**

**I have a HUMONGOUS announcement, for the new year I will be changing my name to something MUCH cooler!**

**I will now be called "JUUBI NO SHINJU!" I will do it an hour after this message is posted. ALSO, I have a new story ready and a few others on the way, I know that I haven't updated my other ones, but I'm working on it! Unfortunately "Celestial Strike", "Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage", and maybe "Naruto Sparda" will be abandoned. I just cant don't like how they turned out. I will be redoing "From Just a Bite", and recycling "The Dueling Ninja."**

**By recycling I mean that I will destroy it, and make something better out of it. I don't like how it turned out, so yeah. I promise that it will be better, but you guys MUST give me time, I have tons of stories to focus on and want them to be as long as I can, like 10+ thousand words!**

**New stories will be my main concern for a while now, at least the first 5 chapters for each. Then I will work on the others. If you want, heres my focus line:**

**Naruto/Kamen Rider/Super Sentai story**** – 2 out of 5 chapters done.**

**Naruto/The Darkness story**** – 25% done/started.**

**Naruto/Assassin's Creed**** – coming soon.**

**Naruto/Cross Over**** – coming soon.**

**We are Naruto, We are all One!**** – updating 30%.**

**From Just a Bite ****– Redoing. Chapter 1 finished. (Won't put up until redone all)**

**Lord of Love, King of Death**** – updating soon.**

**The 10 Tails in Yokai Academy**** – Redoing.**

**So that's my schedule for the New Year, at least for a few months.**

**I will be twitting when I will post and my progress. Just follow me at ( /Ricky56244602).**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
